


John Watson Accidentally Starts a Fandom

by kyaticlikestea



Series: John Watson's Blog [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blog, Crack, Humour, John Watson's Blog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaticlikestea/pseuds/kyaticlikestea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John posts a rather suggestive blog post. The internet goes crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson Accidentally Starts a Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a series as it's just so enjoyable to write! I hope you like reading it even half as much as I liked writing it :)

**29th December, 2014  
elrkist473v**  
wafwrjgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.geekkkkkkkk593.vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
nrl;tshlthlnj  
s;lj  
fhnj……………..  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**36 comments**

John? Is everything all right there, mate? Think you might have sat on the keyboard, lol!  
 **Bill Murray, 29th December, 13:24**

I don’t think that’s what’s happened, Bill. If I were you, I’d go home and wash your eyes out with bleach. That’s what I intend to do as soon as I get out the office.  
 **Lestrade, 29th December, 14:22**

What do you mean?? I’m confused. By the way, John – if you get this, you still haven’t texted me about that pint!! Mike and I will go without you if you don’t get back to me, lol  
 **Bill Murray 29th December, 14:57**

Well, Bill, what my boss is trying to say is that when a man and a man love each other very much…  
 **Sally Donovan, 29th December, 15:10**

REALLY???? Do people actually think that’s what’s happened??? BRILLIANT! LOL!  
 **Jacob Sowersby, 29th December, 15:21**

I genuinely worry about the age of some of the readers of this blog.  
 **Sally Donovan, 29th December, 15:46**

john is not intelligent enough for Sherlock i dont understand why he has lowered himself to this  
 **theimprobableone, 29th December, 16:07**

How do you know Sherlock’s the one lowering himself?  
 **Anderson, 29th December, 16:14**

THAT WAS NOT ME, THAT WAS S  
 **Anderson, 29th December, 16:16**

OMEONE ELSE  
 **Anderson, 29th December, 16:16**

ok i am confused what is going on???? what is up with my brother????  
 **Harry Watson, 29th December, 16:44**

Mr Holmes with the lead piping in the living room, apparently! lol  
 **Bill Murray, 29th December, 16:59**

??????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
 **Harry Watson, 29th December, 17:08**

The other Mr Holmes, I hope!  
 **Lestrade, 29th December, 17:29**

Correct.  
 **Mycroft Holmes, 29th December, 18:03**

I don’t like to be rude or anything but should we really be discussing this here? It seems like this something that should be um private xxxxx  
 **Molly Hooper, 29th December, 18:25**

I agree with Molly on this one, John has a right to a personal life, even if he does insist on posting everything on his blog. Also, this is giving me mental images that I really don’t need right before dinner.  
 **Mike Stamford, 29th December, 18:34**

I’m glad you agree Mike!! I just don’t think it’s fair to talk about something like this xxxxxx  
 **Molly Hooper, 29th December, 18:41**

I hope you are enjoying your dinner by the way xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 **Molly Hooper, 29th December, 18:42**

I am, thanks! Made too much as always, though. It’s a shame there’s no-one else here to share it with me :(  
 **Mike Stamford, 29th December, 18:47**

Oh, well maybe next time haha!!!!! :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
 **Molly Hooper, 29th December, 19:07**

Can we stop flirting in the comments section and get back to the matter at hand?? How do we delete this monstrosity?  
 **Sally Donovan, 29th December, 19:24**

Which body part do we think made the blog post?  
 **Anonymous, 29th December, 19:37**

No  
 **Sally Donovan, 29th December, 19:40**

My vote is on the buttocks.  
 **Anonymous, 29th December, 19:56**

NO  
 **Anderson, 29th December, 19:59**

Probably John’s buttocks.  
 **Anonymous, 29th December, 20:01**

Hello John it’s Mrs Hudson here, just reminding you that you’ve left a bit of a mess in the living room, I’d clean it up but I don’t want to touch it! It’s Mrs Hudson by the way  
 **Marie Turner, 29th December, 20:34**

I am in Hell.  
 **Sally Donovan, 29th December, 20:36**

I am in Heaven.  
 **Anonymous, 29th December, 20:39**

Oh, come on, guys! Really? If you must know, Sherlock and I procured a cat today. It’s a right tetchy bastard, to tell you the truth. It’s scratched everything in the bloody flat to buggery and knocked one of Sherlock’s god-forsaken experiments all over the sofa and now I find that it’s been making sexually implicit blogposts? Damnit, Sherlock, we are NOT keeping the cat. Sorry to be disappointing, folks!  
 **John, 29th December, 21:01**

Oh thank God.  
 **Sally Donovan, 29th December, 21:05**

Having a domestic, are we???? Just wait, you’ll be thankful for it in a few hours ;)  
 **Lestrade, 29th December, 21:18**

Sometimes I start domestics just for the rewards!!!!!  
 **Lestrade, 29th December, 21:23**

I had noticed they’d become more frequent.  
 **Mycroft, 29th December, 21:29**

I’m turning off comments now. For the good of mankind.  
 **John, 29th December: 22:07**

**Comments are no longer permitted on this post.**


End file.
